


Fish Tank

by orphan_account



Series: Fish Tank AU [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, M/M, Mermaids, Tentacles, fish tank au, tiny Hannibal, tiny Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana takes a trip to the pet store in search of a new mer for her tank. What she finds is Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love anything mermaids related ok.  
> Not beta read  
> End notes have links to what hannibal's tentacles and Will's tail look like

"His name is Hannibal." The shop owner told Alana. "His owner came in and dumped him off when he was a baby. He's mature now though. You lookin to breed? His species of mer is incredibly vicious. They're best kept in a large tank on their own, but they're low maintenance. You barely have to clean the tank." The man continued on. It was clear he was trying to get rid of Hannibal, the reason why was the unclear part. 

"Why is there a lock on his cage?" She asked.

"He's a blue ringed octopus breed. They tend to climb out of their cages if they get bored. I lost some good fish and mers to him. I also had a hell of a time getting him back in to his cage, his bites are venomous. However, he is completely docile otherwise. If you take him now I'll throw in a bowl of feeder fish for free along with 40% off the tank."

"I already have a tank." Alana sighed, already giving in. She felt so bad for the poor thing. Hannibal looked so bored and alone in his barren tank. All the other mers were in tanks with each other, playing. Most people bought mers in groups of at least three or four. It was considered inhumane not to, the only kind that prefer to be in a singular tank are betta type mers, and apparently Hannibal's breed. She nodded her assent to the man at the front desk before paying and leaving with her new pet. 

***  
Hannibal was intrigued. He was almost ready to say he was excited. He was getting out of that rat trap he was forced to call a home. There were no hiding spaces for him, and everything was too well lit. He had to deal with morons pressing their faces up against the glass. His tank was woefully tiny as well, he was barely able to stretch his appendages! Chilton was incompetent when it came to his care, Hannibal hoped his new owner wasn't as bad. 

When they got to Alana's home, she opened the door and was rushed by her dog, Applesauce. Alana was extremely glad she wasn't holding Hannibal in her hands, having the foresight to leave him in the car while she let her dog run off her energy. When she was sure Applesauce wouldn't demand her attention for at least ten more minutes she went back to grab Hannibal. The look of impatience on tiny his face was comical. He must have seen her trying to fight off a smile though, because the dull blue rings on his tentacles lit up an electric blue. 

"Aww, don't be like that Hannibal. It's your fault for not trusting me in the first place." She reasoned. After a few more seconds of glaring at Alana, Hannibal lowered his proverbial hackles and the rings on his appendages went back to a dull blue. Hannibal seemed to sigh and looked towards the front door, expecting to be carried forward. Alana smiled at him one last time before setting off towards the living room, where a large in tank sat. It was full of live plants and lovely hiding places. As soon as he was set in the water he began to tear at the bag, desperate to get some decent exercise. 

Alana watched in fascination as Hannibal tried everything he could to rip through that bag. Eventually she had pity on him and grabbed the nearest pair of scissors, cutting the top off, and dumping the bag, and Hannibal into the warm water. The second he was free he darted this way and that, testing his appendages and exploring his boundaries. After that Alana went to go get the bowl of feeder fish out of the car. The man said only two a day should be enough. She took a few fish out of the bowl and put them in a jar, dropping the jar in the tank. Hannibal paused in his exploration to see what Alana dropped into his new home. He darted over when he saw it was food. His mouth watered when he saw the bright shiny goldfish, frantically bumping against the sides of their tiny prison.

Hannibal worked hard to unscrew that damn jar, but when he did, his satisfaction was apparent when the two fish swam out of there like their lives depended on it. Hannibal gave chase, catching and killing the first one expertly. He watched the other one swim in circles over head. He would kill that one later, after it grew a little. When he finished his meal he swam into a nice cavern that was spacious on the inside, but had a few peepholes to look through in case Alana came back. 

He could already tell he was going to like it here.  
***  
"I need you to take care of my mer." Came Jack's voice over the phone. "Bella and I are going out of town for a while so I need someone to look after him. He's a betta type mer so he shouldn't need too much care. Will you do it?"

"Sure Jack I don't see a problem with that. You have to bring his tank or something, because I can't keep him with mine. Both of them are a vicious species and I don't want to risk either being hurt."

"Yeah, sure. Just give him blood worms twice a day. Also if it's possible, I have a floating mirror that I put into his tank for about ten minutes every other day, just to give him some exercise."

"Ok, got it." She said before hanging up. She looked at Hannibal's tank to see his small face looking curiously at her. She had the strangest feeling that Hannibal had been listening in on her conversation with Jack. She laughed nervously at herself, that was impossible. 

***  
"Thanks again Alana!" Jack called from the car. Alana waved to them as she watched Jack and Bella drive off. She breathed a sigh of relief when they were gone. Bella was a delight, but dealing with Jack not so much.

She went upstairs to find Hannibal peering into the tank situated on the shelf next to his much larger one. Hannibal had a look of stark curiosity on his face, while the betta, Will, looked like he was looking for a place to hide. His beautiful large fins were all fanned out, and his tiny hands were balled into fists. He was trying to act tough and it seemed to amuse Hannibal. He glanced at Alana with a curious look, silently asking what Will was. 

Without thinking she responded to the unasked question. "He's a rosetail betta mer. They're an odd breed. Typically violent loners. Normally crossbreeds are docile, even the sharks enjoy each other's company, but not bettas. They get along with some breeds though, non-aggressive plain looking ones though." She said before shaking herself, she was talking to a mer. Hannibal probably had no real interest in what she was saying. She left to go feed her dog and turn in for the night.  
***

Hannibal had never been more thankful that Alana didn't put a lock on his tank that night. Hannibal wanted to get to know that lovely betta in his tank, to see if he was as interesting as he looked. He climbed out of his tank and quickly slithered into Will's, waking him.

"Hello," Hannibal said. Thats about as far as he got, before will punched him in the nose. His gills were working overtime and his fins were fanned out in an effor to make himself bigger. Hannibal reeled back in shock before reaching forwards and grabbing a fist full of Will's hair. "Listen to me when I say never to that again. I am the bigger threat here, and there is nothing you can do about it. Now, we are going to go back to my tank to discuss what to do about your rude behavior so far hmm?" Hannibal said in a light tone. It made Will shiver a little.  
***  
This little betta was becoming more addicting by the second. Hannibal thought to himself, as he shoved yet another tentacle inside Will's slit. The young betta apologised for his earlier outburst in his tank, he claimed he wasn't used to being aroung others. Hannibal saw this as an opportunity to seduced himself a mate, he was getting bored in his own tank, and bettas had always interested him. He loved watching the way they floated into their tanks, beautiful and deadly, some even bearing scars from previous fights. 

Will was touch-starved as many of his kind unknowingly were. So it didn't take much to seduce Will into mating with him. Now that he had the little mer, he wasn't letting him go any time soon. He grinned as Will choked out another wail at being so brutally stretched, but it was in obvious pleasure. Hannibal quickly retracted his appendages from Will, only to replace them with his hectocotylus. Will continued to moan loudly, his gills working to take as much oxygen out of the water as he could. Hannibal had no plans for stopping anytime soon, he just enjoyed seeing his new mate struggle. 

***  
"Ah-haaa Hannibal! Will groaned for what seemed like the millionth time that night. After Hannibal had mated him, he tried darting around the tank to try to explore, but he found moving to be too difficult at the moment. So he settled for slowly drifting from plant to plant, resting of leaves when swimming got to be too much. He could feel Hannibal's eyes following him around the tank. The only thing that stopped him from exploring the large tank completely was Hannibal darting up behind him to enter him again. Will's slit was still gaping from the last time! He tried to push Hannibal of, he really did! But then Hannibal had touched something inside him that felt so good, his tongue no longer had room for protests.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath of Hannibal and Will's encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read  
> end notes have a link to Alana's tank

Alana yawned as she shuffled downstairs to go feed Hannibal and Will. Applesauce on her heels, looking to play. When they got to the living room Alana almost dropped the jar that had Hannibal's breakfast. Will wasn't in his cage. She rushed over to the tank that housed Hannibal and peered inside. She couldn't see Hannibal at all. She frantically tapped on the glass and waited for Hannibal to come out from hiding. It didn't take long for a smug looking Hannibal came swimming out. He looked expectantly at the jar in Alana's hand, waiting for her to drop it in as usual.

"Tell me you didn't eat him." Alana said. 

Hannibal looked insulted before swimming back towards the rock structure covering the back corner of the tank. He reached in and grabbed something. He swam back out with Will in tow. Will looked exhausted, but whole and hardy. Alana breathed a sigh of relief, at least Will wasn't hurt. She peered through the tank and watched Will blush and hide behind Hannibal, whose smug look never faded. 

Alana knew it was going to be a pain to get Will out of the tank, but she had to do it now, before the two got too attached. She left to go get the fishnet, when she returned Will was nowhere to be seen again, and Hannibal's rings were lit up. 

"Listen, Hannibal, I know you've made a new friend, but we can't keep him. Will doesn't belong to us. He has owners who care for him very much. You don't want to separate them do you?" 

Hannibal's face made a face at her and refused to let Will out of his cave. Alana sighed, Hannibal was going to be hurt when Will had to go home the next day. She sighed and dropped Hannibal's jar into his tank and left the two to their own devices. 

***  
Hannibal watched his mistress leave the room. After she left he rushed over to the jar that held the two goldfish. When they darted out he quickly killed one, not bothering to chase after it like he usually would. He needed to get back to Will. 

Will dragged his kill back into his hiding place, where Will was waiting. Will rushed forwards to grab at the goldfish in his hands. Hannibal laughed as Will tore pieces off and scarfed them down. Hannibal waited until Will ate his fill before eating. Hannibal watched Will explore his home, artfully decorated with the bones of his kills. Hannibal finished his food and darted towards Will, intent on mating him again. Will heard Hannibal swim towards him and he took off. He looked back at Hannibal and grinned. He stuck his tongue out at Hannibal, teasing him before beginning to weave in and out of the foliage in the tank. 

Hannibal was shocked when Will swam away from him, but he fell quickly in to the spirit of the chase. He watched Will's black and gold tail flicker in the light and smiled. He felt happier than ever, Alana would understand why Will's owners couldn't take him away. She would talk to them for Hannibal. 

***  
The next day Hannibal woke up to find a lock on his tank, and Will gone. He searched the tank thoroughly, but couldn't find any trace of the betta. He banged on his glass and waited for Alana to appear. 

When she did, he noted the guilty look on her face, which told him all he needed to know. He glowered at her and swam into his hiding place, not accepting the food she offered him. 

***  
After a few days of Hannibal not eating, Alana broke down and called Jack. 

"He won't eat. I think he's depressed about Will leaving him I bought another mer to see if Hannibal would take to him, but I had to take him out immediately because Hannibal tried to kill the poor thing." Luckily, for the mer, he was still in the bag Alana bought him in, so he could adjust to the water. Hannibal took one look at him and went ballistic, trying to claw his way into the bag, his rings flashing bright blue. The poor creature was in a different tank in her room. She would probably get a few companions for him instead of just returning him to the aquatics store. "Look, what I'm trying to say here is that I would like to buy Will. Name your price."

She heard Jack sigh over the phone. "Look, Will isn't doing too well either, he's so used to being in a tank by himself I guess that he misses his friend. I spent about $300 on him, so we'll say $345?" 

"Deal. Can I come by today?" Alana was shocked, that went over a lot better than she was expecting it to be. Betta mer's were normally much more expensive than that, especially rosetail bettas, like Will was.

"Today?" Jack said. 

"Yeah, Hannibal isn't doing well at all so I figure the sooner the better, right?" 

"I guess. Well in that case come on over, I'm sure Bella will be happy to see you."

***  
After Alana picked up Will from the Crawford home, she stopped by the pet store one last time to grab some neon tetras. She heard they were nice to have in a tank with bettas and she knew Hannibal only ate goldfish, so they should be fine. When she drove up to the house she could see Will perk up again, his tail flashing and his gills working. 

"Ok, calm down." She said to the bag, long past the point of no return when it came to talking to the mers. "He's inside waiting for you."

She walked them up to the living room and took him to the large tank that was to be his new home. She silently placed the bag in the water and cut the top off, waiting for Hannibal to stop sulking and come see what she brought him. 

Eventually Hannibal darted out from his hiding place in a rush of blues and yellows, before slamming into Will. Without skipping a beat he dashed back into his castle with Will in tow. Alana poured the tetra fish into the tank and watched them swim around for a bit before going off to get some work done.

***  
Hannibal wasted no time shoving Will into his bed of moss and ferns kissing him and touching his hair. He wanted to make sure Will would never leave him again. Hannibal quickly pushed two tentacles inside Will's slit which had opened up the second Hannibal started kissing him. Will couldn't help the sharp noises he was making. Hannibal grinned down at Will before thrusting deeply into him.

"Mine."

***four weeks later***

Will was acting very oddly. Normally, he would swim around an play with the tetras in the tank, however lately he's been to sluggish to do anything of the sort. He's started picking at the plants in the water and moving them into his home. Alana asked a vet to come over and check him out. However the vet couldn't get a very good look at Will before he Hannibal came dashing out trying to bite the man's hands. Alana sighed and hoped Will got better on his own.

When she came downstairs the next morning it was to a very different surprise. There were about ten little mers were swimming around. Hannibal was watching over them, making sure they wouldn't get hurt. Most of them had tentacles like Hannibal, in fact only one little girl had Will's beautiful tail. It was black and fanned out, with blue rings running along the edges of her fins. She was sticking close to Hannibal, not willing to leave his side. Now Alana was extremely glad she had a ridiculously large tank for the new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](theplaguedr.tumblr.com)   
>  [Alana's Tank](http://www.tapja.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/large-aquarium-design-wooden-material.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](theplaguedr.tumblr.com)   
>  [Will's Tail](http://style-betta.pagesperso-orange.fr/05103.jpg)   
>  [Hannibal's Tentacles](http://www.coastalwatch.com/images/articleimage?image=image002_2010319135447.jpg)


End file.
